borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Super-Marcus Sweep
I completed mop up, now have super marcus sweepstakes. But when I get to the area that I fought Knoxx there is nothing. No enemies. The big red electronic shield door won't go down. Nothing left to do. Exited and re-entered the game often. No changes. 18:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) sith819 PS3 if you kill knoxx, go to the armoury, and come out again (however you choose to do that) you wil not be able to kill him again, and therefore won't be able to go through the red barrier until you restart your game, similar to other bosses. different author, same problem. killed knoxx two times already (first time, game crashed to desktop; second time sucessfull). It seams the game is not resetting the states properly when the armory is tearing appart? 01:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) How many tries did it take you guys to get a pearlescent weapon from farming this? I just finished my third try and its still all crap. I did get 4 maliwan volcanoes this trip, but 3 sucked. :I'm 46 for zero. 17:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I found two in the farmory in about 150 runs. 17:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :'Bout 100 Runs, 15 times Crawmerax... Nothing. Starting to piss me off. Anywhere else i can try>? Lg102 17:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :: No. Unless you're on PC. 18:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC) glitch? when i did this quest, i was on my way to the armory after i killed knoxx, i fell down somewhere into the armory, without the countdown, after enjoying myself with all i could take, i found myself trapped, i restarted the game and now i can't enter the armory anymore because there is a giant gate in my way which wont move help please? ---- Glitching is not allowed in the Super Marcus Sweep! Or rather, only one level is allowed. upon passing through the little octagon room on the way to the first set of stairs, the Steal Loot check will be checked, and the door will lock. As far as I know, you can farm that first area as much as you want, just quit before you run through that room. Anybody find a way to avoid it? (Offline ps3, I havent been able to try the Sledges Shotgun method) CrawTripper (talk) 02:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind that last comment. Super Marcus Sweep and It's Like Christmas! are completely glitchable. The trick is to use the hovering platform (the one that takes you to the wall showcases). Simply take it to the top level and all the way to the right. You can jump over the fence from the platform, rendering the entire armory farmable. Except the small area by the octagon room. And probly the octagon at the top level. CrawTripper (talk) 00:10, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the bug If I were to join someone who had not done this quest and let them do everything, start the the countdown etc. would that then allow me to complete this quest rather than having the door locked? - RASICTalk 10:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. --Nagamarky 11:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Quest Added by a friend, how to remove? Hey everyone. So I had a friend help me out in PT2 in the PC version of Borderlands with some weapons screening. He hosted it and helped me determine which guns were worth keeping and such. However, after his help, I have Super-Marcus Sweep as a new quest. Never had it before. I have not completed PT1 Destroy Depot yet because I was farming guns with the hole in the floor. Back to PT2, which I just started for DLC3. Is there a way for me to remove Super-Marcus Sweep and allow the mission to come up normally? I have downloaded WillowEditor and backed up my save file. Will deleting the Super-Marcus Sweep Mission allow me to play the game normally and have the mission happen again? I have no intention of modding weapons, just want to play the game normally. Thanks guys. :in WT, find the mission under quests for your playthrough, set it to 'not started' and save. keep backup for corruption and/or missteps. 06:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I tried that once, but logged back into the game and the mission was still there with a yellow exclamation mark. Is it safe to delete the mission in WT, or will it not come back as a result? :exclamation mark sounds odd to me but as long as you have your save backed up, fiddle with it. let us/me know what works and what doesnt. post here or my talk page. 07:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Delete the mission. 09:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Farmability Hey guys, Another question. For my PT1 I haven't completed the first Armory run because i've been farming it. Is super marcus sweep and It's like Christmas farmable? I've heard of people getting locked out, but my farming consists of only using the hole in the floor method, then exiting the game. Will this method of farming cause me to be locked out of the armory in these next two subsequent armory missions? Chronic Bane 20:55, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Yse, just like the first mission Armory Assault, they are farmable with the Armory glitch.Veggienater 21:54, December 13, 2010 (UTC)